


Taunt Ratio

by cheritte



Series: Taunt Ratio [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, ginjinka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheritte/pseuds/cheritte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For an explanation of the story dynamics, please read here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7548493</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For an explanation of the story dynamics, please read here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7548493

     The tired Helioptile yawned as she lifted her head off of the couch. A shallow impression remained from the right side of her face that she had been sleeping on for the past few hours while waiting up for her boyfriend’s arrival. Time seemed to slip by her...or him.

     She glanced at the clock. It read 7:14  in the afternoon. _‘Three hours late?’_ she thought. Knox, the Zangoose that Bliss had been incredibly infatuated with for about a year now, had the tendency to arrive a half hour later than originally intended. However, it didn’t bother her too much. Her mild nature made her easy to manipulate and it took a severe situation to really provoke her. She understood that he has things to do with his friends, so there was no need for her to nag him. Three hours, however, was a bit unsettling.  

     She stood up and stretched her muscles, adjusting her yellow top by pulling it over her stomach and the line of her black shorts. She tightened her black pigtails that had fallen slightly loose through her slumber. Before leaving the living room, she clicked the TV off and organized the pillows on the sofa.

     As she walked into the kitchen, her brother, Micha, was sitting at the island in the center of the room. The pale orange colors of Laverre Town began to seep through the cracked blinds in the kitchen, reflecting bits of light on poorly colored drawings that had been taped to the siblings’ old fridge from when Bliss was a child. Before she died, Bliss’s mother always made it a point to make her feel welcome, considering she was the only Helioptile in a family of Noiverns.

     Bliss’s feet pattered against the cold, tiled floor. “Hi, Micha,” she croaked from a tired voice.

     “Good afternoon, sunshine,” he joked. “Dinner’s wrapped up on the counter.” He extended a long finger towards a plate with aluminium covering the top. “It’s just poffins again. My paycheck wasn’t that good this week.”

     Bliss and Micha’s father left while they were very young, before their mother’s death. When he heard about the incident, he attempted to keep in touch with them until Micha turned eighteen. Now he just occasionally sends a stingy check when they need it most.

     Bliss smiled. “That’s okay, M. You know I don’t mind.”

     “I know you don’t, but _Knox_ does,” Micha growled back, looking up from his phone. The light illuminated the rich copper color of his skin.

     “Has he stopped by at all?” Bliss asked, tugging at the bottom of her shirt. “He was supposed to come over a few hours ago. I know he’s always late, but I just get a little worried sometimes.” She pushed her bangs out of her face and sighed.

     “He stood you up?” Micha rose, causing the stool he was sitting on to screech against the floor. “That guy’s no good for you, Bliss, and you know that. When are you gonna get the brains to dump him?”

     “I can’t dump him, Micha. I love him. Besides, we bonded. We’re partners in crime now.” She smiled to herself, her blue eyes crinkling into her cheeks. Knox and his friends were constantly getting into trouble, but he treated Bliss well...most of the time.

     “I still find it hard to believe that you bonded at sixteen years old,” Micha muttered. He slid his phone into the pocket of his purple sweatshirt. “By the way, have you taken your er--medication?”

     Bliss blushed. “Yes, Micha! Did _you_?” she hissed at her Alpha brother.

     “Hey, _I’m_ not the one that forgets all the time.” Micha rolled his eyes. “The guys at the shop think that I’m the one having uncontrollable heat spurts every month because of how often I buy you emergency suppressants. Which aren’t cheap, by the way!”

     “I know,” Bliss said softly. “I’m sorry. But at least you get your employee discount.”

     Micha tugged on his black Converse. “So, are we going to go look for Knox, or what?”

     Bliss smiled and walked towards the door where her flip flops and jacket resided. She slipped each on and looked back at him. “Thank you,” she said.

     “Yeah, yeah. I am gonna tell that kid to pull himself together, though. I’m tired of watching you get pushed around.” Micha said, pulling a cigarette out of his jacket pocket and lighting it.

     The two exited the door of their small house. A few pieces of moss fell from the blue roof shingles as Micha closed the door. They followed the dirt path and dodged falling leaves as they passed the large house where other Pokemon usually battled each other.

     Laverre Town was very quiet. It was perfect for Bliss; she liked the peaceful atmosphere. She knew that Micha would escape to Lumiose City when Bliss reached the point where she could live on her own, or with Knox. Her brother was more into the hustle and bustle of city life. Laverre Town only hustled and bustled when the interior design store called the Pokeball Factory was having big sales. Other than that, you could almost always hear the leaves touch the ground each time they fell, and Bliss preferred it that way.

     The two turned left onto the road inhabited by the medical center. They headed straight towards Route 15, where the Lost Hotel was located.

     “Why does Knox like to hang out there, anyways? It’s just a bunch of secluded Pokemon sulking in the shadows,” Micha muttered as he climbed through leaf piles. He huffed as a slight breeze knocked his cigarette out from between his lips. He smothered it with the bottom of his shoe.

     “That’s exactly why,” Bliss explained. “Knox likes his alone time, and he always complains that Dendemille Town is too cold for him.”

     “Still, it seems like such a hassle to get there. And that place is so dirty, anyways.” Micha crossed his arms.

     Bliss shrugged. “To each their own, I guess.”

     The two rounded the corner and stepped onto the rubble floor. Micha pushed through flowers and grass and muttered to himself in irritance. They began to walk down the steps and into the dark depths of the decrepit building.  

     “Knox?” Bliss called. “Knox, I’ve been waiting for a couple hours. We were supposed to meet around 4 for dinner, remember?”

     The siblings walked the halls, dodging cobwebs every so often. Faint voices echoed off of the walls.

     Micha’s tail twitched hesitantly. “Someone’s coming,” he whispered.

     As the words left Micha’s lips, Knox’s friend Riggs, a tall, stout Gengar lept from behind a bookcase. “HA!”

     Bliss yelped. Her cheeks flushed in frustration. “Riggs,” she muttered. “I told you not to do that.”

     “Sorry, sugar,” his deep voice rumbled from behind his wide smile. “Can’t help it.”

     Micha’s eyes slanted in disgust. “You’re annoying. Where’s Knox?”

     “Not here,” Riggs retaliated, crossing his thick arms.

     “Bullshit,” Micha spat. “I hear his stupid voice.”

     “You Noiverns and your over sensitive hearing.” Riggs shook a piece of his deep purple hair from his dark, sepia face. He lifted his pudgy hand and motioned for them to follow him down the hall. He walked with an odd bounce to his step, like a failed swagger. “Just so you know, sugar, you’re in for a treat. Or should I say, trick? Bahaha!” He slapped his knee in laughter and continued walking.

     Bliss glanced over at Micha. He stared straight forward, hatred burning in his golden eyes. He clenched his fists tightly. She assumed that it hurt, considering that Micha liked to keep his burgundy claws sharp.

     She looked at her own hands. They seemed so small compared to his. Her pale flesh clung to her bones tightly; her fingernails barely there from the nights she spent biting them when her nerves got the best of her.

     The three turned the hall into a room full of smoke. Knox sat on the couch with the Skuntank, Grey, and the Sableye, Sawyer. Sitting very close to Knox was a Ninetales--a girl that Bliss had never seen before. She sat with her legs crossed, thick, platinum dreads resting on her shoulders. Her red lips pressed to the mouth of a hookah. She inhaled, then let it escape through her nostrils. Knox’s hand was firmly grasping her upper thigh. He looked at her and smirked as they conversed, not noticing their guests.

     “Knox?” Bliss asked, her voice breaking.

     The Zangoose’s eyes slowly gratified towards the entrance of a room. He grimaced when he saw the small girl standing there. He removed his hand and stood up, rolling the sleeves to his red sweatshirt up to his elbows. “What are you doing here?” he asked in a grueling voice.

     “W-we had d-din--” Bliss struggled to speak.

     “Spit it out,” Sawyer’s cackle hissed from the couch.

     Bliss swallowed and stared at Knox. She tried to stop herself from looking at the Ninetales. “We had dinner plans at 4.”

     “Look, Blissy, I can’t keep this act up anymore.” He ran his fingers through his white hair.

     “What act?” she asked desperately.

     The Ninetales leaned up and put her hand on the small of Knox’s back. “You’re not wanted anymore,” her smoky voice muttered.

     Bliss stared in awe. “But we had a bond,” she whispered. “Did you break it?”

     “Sweetheart,” the Ninetales interrupted. “He’s been breaking it for months, and not just with me. We’ve got all kinds of nice friends.” She showed a smile and revealed sharp fangs.

     “But I don’t feel anything,” Bliss said, putting her hand on her chest. She looked over at Micha. “You’re supposed to feel something, right? When you break a bond? Doesn’t it feel empty?”

     “You idiot, Omega,” Sawyer mumbled. “There never was a bond. Knox is a Beta. He’s playing you like a piano!” A sharp laughter erupted from the grungy boy.  

     Micha growled. “Who do you think you are?” he spat at Knox.

     A small pool of saliva landed at Knox’s feet. He looked down at it, smiled, then looked back up. “Does the Noibat want a battle?”

     “He’s a Noivern!” Bliss shouted, stomping her foot as tears spilled over her peach cheeks.

     “Who cares,” Grey’s voice sauntered after a breath of hookah. She flicked her bangs out of her eyes and laughed. “Point is, there’s five of us, and two of you.”

     Bliss inspected the room. “Where’s Erie?” she asked, desperately searching for the orphan Pumpkaboo that managed to slip himself into the wrong crowd a few months back.

     The five exchanged uncomfortable glances. Riggs stepped forward from his wall and cleared his throat. “We thought the brat was a Beta,” he muttered. “He surprised us with is first heat cycle yesterday.”

     “Where is he?” Bliss demanded.

     “What’s it to you?” Grey barked.

     “The kid needs someone right now,” Micha said through gritted teeth. “He’s only thirteen.”

     “We’ll make a deal,” Knox stated, crossing his arms. “You take the kid and go. In return, you’ll never come back.”

     Bliss watched the words come out of his mouth with blurred vision. She sniffled and ran her sleeve under her nose. “Fine.”

     Micha growled defensively. “I ought to rip you into shreds, you piece of shit. Don’t you dare take one step in Laverre Town unless you want to see what your own intestines look like.”

     “Oh, how scary!” The Ninetales cooed. The others laughed with her.

     Bliss took Micha’s hand as Riggs lead them through the door and into a long hallway. On the righthand side was a closed door.

     “Here,” he said, handing over a key. “Get him out quickly and go, alright?”

      Bliss nodded and took it. She slowly slid it into the keyhole and began to turn it.

      “Wait,” Micha said, grabbing her hand. “I think you should go in alone.”

      “No, Micha. You have more experience than me. Besides, I can’t carry him. You have to,” Bliss breathed.

      “I don’t know if that’s the best idea,” he said softly. “He’s going to smell me and I don’t think that’s good for him.”

      “Well, he had to have smelled Riggs and Grey, too, right? It’ll be okay. You took your medicine, so the smell isn’t as strong. We have to get him somewhere safe,” Bliss pleaded. “He can sleep in my room, and I’ll sleep on the couch.”

      “Fine,” Micha muttered, clenching his jaw, “but you go in first.”

      Bliss slowly turned the handle and stepped inside. The room was chilly; Erie was laying on a dusty bed with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He was shivering, but drops of sweat were running down his sandy, freckled face.

     “Bliss?” his small voice asked. His amber eyes were wide open and staring at her intently.

     “Hi, Erie,” she said softly. “We heard you had a bit of a scare today.”

     “I don’t like this,” he groaned. “I feel disgusting.”

     “Well, Micha and I are here to bring you home, okay? You’re not going to stay here anymore. It’s not good for you.” Once Micha hear his name, he stepped from behind the cracked door and gave a soft smile.

     “Were th-the guys alright with that?” he asked, teeth chattering. He pulled the navy colored blanket closer to his face to cover his nose.

     “Sort of,” Micha answered. “But it doesn’t matter. I’m going to come closer now, okay?”

     “Okay,” Erie said after a bit of hesitation.

     Micha inched closer and leaned towards the bed. He took Erie, wrapped in his blanket. He held the small boy bridal style and exited the cracked door. Riggs stood at the wall, arms crossed.

     Bliss tossed the key towards him. “Here.”

     “See you around, kid,” his deep voice grumbled.

     “Hopefully not,” she muttered over her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For an explanation of the story dynamics, please read here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7548493

     Bliss cracked an egg into the black pan sitting on the stove. It sizzled, bubbling against the hot surface. She poked at it with a metal spatula and used her other hand to fan the steam away. 

     Micha shuffled through the doorway. The sunlight peeked through the yellow blinds of the kitchen and reflected a subtle glow on his bare chest. Black sweatpants rested against his hipbones. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned.

     “Morning,” he muttered. 

     “You slept in today,” Bliss responded.

     “No work.” Micha walked over the kitchen island and propped himself up on one of the stools.  “Did you go out?” 

     “Yeah, Mrs. Malber gave me some eggs,” Bliss replied, happily. “She said we could pay her back by raking the leaves out of her front yard.” 

     “Sounds like a plan,” Micha said sleepily. 

     Bliss scraped the egg off of the pan and slapped it onto a plate. “Is Erie awake?” 

     “Dunno, I didn’t check. I don’t think so, though. The suppressant made him pretty tired.” Micha reached across the counter and grabbed the plastic bag containing a newspaper. 

     “I should go check on him,” Bliss said, eyeing up the pan. Some butter on the edges still hissed. Micha ate a lot of food, so only three sunny side up eggs wasn’t going to cut it. She would have to feed herself and Erie, too. She would ask her brother to help, but he does so much work as it is. Cooking him breakfast was the least she could do. 

     “I can go,” he said, skimming the headlines of the Sunday paper. 

     “No, no,” Bliss insisted. She scooped a mug under the spout of the kettle. She poured boiling water in it, then mixed in a packet of instant coffee crystals. She slid it over to Micha, then cracked another egg in the pan. “I can go quickly. Besides, he shouldn’t be ambushed by an Alpha as soon as he wakes up.” 

     Micha stood up and walked towards the stove. He wrapped his arms over Bliss’s shoulders, hugging her collarbone. “You don’t have to make breakfast every morning, Pup.” He said, calling Bliss by her childhood nickname. “You had a rough night. It may not have been a real bond, but it still hurts.” 

     Bliss picked up her arms and hugged him back. He pulled the spatula out of her loose hand. She let out a small sigh. “Are you sure?” 

     “Go. Don’t sweat it.” He winked at her and started to push at the egg with the spatula. 

     She smiled. “Thanks, Micha.” She pulled away from the counter and headed towards the staircase. “But put a sweatshirt on, will ya?” 

     He snorted in response. 

     Bliss rolled her eyes as she continued the stairs. On the walls were ghosts--photographs of a long, forgotten line of Noiverns that Blass had never met. At the top of the stairs, there was a small table pressed against the honey colored wall. A beautiful portrait of Bliss and Micha’s mother rested on it. Small smoke trails dissipated in the air, seeping from two sticks of burning incense. Their musky smell coincided with the lush scent of baby blue carnations that would need to be replaced within the next week or so. 

     The siblings built the small shrine to their mother shortly after her death. Micha always lit the incense when he left his room after he woke up. He then would make sure they were out before bed. Bliss took care of picking and placing the flowers. She generally chose her mother’s favorite color.

     She let her fingers graze against the table as she took a left turn down the hallway. She slowly opened up her pale bedroom door and closed it behind her, resting up against the back and inhaling her room. The lavender walls greeted her welcomingly. She huffed at the sight of pop idol posters and copies of her favorite manga series sprawled out over the plush carpet. Even the computer desk was covered with novelty plushies and anime figures. No wonder Knox broke up with her. She was still a child. 

     Erie was wrapped in Bliss’s white, down comforter. His head peeked out slightly. 

     Bliss inched forward. “Erie?” she asked quietly.

     His eyes slowly opened. “Hi, Bliss.” 

     “Did I wake you?” 

     “No, I’ve been awake for a few hours, I think,” he said, glancing at the Hello Kitty clock on Bliss’s nightstand. “I’m not really sure.” 

     Bliss meddled with her fingers. “How are you feeling?” 

     “Weird,” his soft voice started, “but better.” 

     “Are you hungry? Do you want some breakfast? I made some eggs. Well, Micha is currently making them but--”   


     “Can I ask you something?” he interrupted. 

     Bliss took a seat at the foot of her bed. “Sure.” 

     “Am I supposed to feel this...disgusting?” He sat up a bit, resting his back on Bliss’s headboard. “I’ve never had these urges before. I’ve never been attracted to anyone in my entire life!” 

     “I know it’s confusing,” Bliss explained. “I was just as scared as you were.” 

     “No one’s ever explained it to me,” he admitted. 

     “You’ve haven’t had parents to tell you these things,”Bliss said softly. “It’s not your fault that you don’t know. I can try to answer your questions.” She managed to show a reassuring smile. 

     Erie looked at her awkwardly. “Um...well, what does it all mean?” 

     “It stems from primal instincts,” Bliss explained. “Alphas lead the pack--they’re the dominating ones. Everyone’s different, but it’s easy to pick one out of the crowd. Like Micha, or Riggs--” 

     “And Knox,” Erie said. 

     Bliss shuddered. “No. Knox is a Beta.” 

     “But didn’t you--” 

     “No, Erie,” Bliss snapped. She took a deep breath and released the air slowly. “He lied. He’s not an Alpha. Betas can’t form bonds.” 

     “So,” Erie started quietly, “can Betas love?” 

     Bliss nodded. “Oh, of course. They can maintain relationships, get married, and have kids just like everyone. But they can’t form the instinctual bonds that Alphas and Betas can.” 

     Erie looked down and picked at a hangnail on one of his pale fingers. “These urges, though,” he muttered. 

     “It’s the desire to breed,” Bliss said. “Alphas want to breed, Omegas want to be bred with, essentially.” 

     “How are bonds made?” 

     “Through...uh, sex,” Bliss laughed awkwardly. 

     “So any Omega and Alpha can bond?” Erie asked. 

     Bliss tilted her head. “Technically, I guess. But I know plenty of people that have had one night stands and didn’t end up physically bonding with the other person. Scientifically, it is said that if both people reach a certain level of--” she cleared her throat awkwardly “--uh, climax...then they create a bond. But I’ve found that emotional bonds made from spending time together are stronger, anyways. Then again, what do I know?” She laughed awkwardly to hide the hurt from Knox. 

     Erie sighed and gave a small smile. “Thanks, Bliss.” 

     “You’re welcome,” she leaned in and hugged him close. 

     “One more thing,” Erie said. “Do you have any extra clothes?” he asked, pulling at the strap of his torn orange overalls. “These are all I have.” 

     Bliss hesitated. “Uh, yeah. We’ll figure something out,” she said, though she wasn’t sure. Micha had some old clothes, but the overwhelming Alpha scent wasn’t healthy for a new Omega. 

     She stood up and walked towards the door. “Come down for breakfast whenever you’re ready.”

     The boy kicked his feet over the side of the bed. “I’m going to take a shower first.” 

     “Okay,” Bliss said. She smiled, then turned out of the room and went down the stairs. 

     When she entered the kitchen, she saw plates and utensils set out on the counter for the three to start eating. Micha was scooping the last of his eggs onto the plate.  Bliss picked up the phone from the wall next to the fridge. She began punching the plastic numbers. 

     “What’s up?” Micha asked. 

     “I’m calling Spike,” she responded. 

     “Why do I feel like you talk to my own best friend more than I do?” Micha growled. 

     Bliss shrugged. She waited as the the electronic ring droned on. Finally, the Lucario picked up. 

     “Hello?” Spike answered. 

     “Hi, Spike,” Bliss chirped. 

     “Hey, Kiddo. How’s things?” he replied happily. 

     “We have a predicament,” Bliss said. 

     “What’s going on? Is Micha okay?”

     “Yeah, Micha’s fine,” Bliss replied as her brother picked up his head and snickered. “Last night we had to take Erie from Knox’s gang at the abandoned hotel.” 

     “The Pumpkaboo?” Spike asked. 

     “Yeah. He had his first Omega heat crisis. He was in rough shape, so we took him home. He could really use some clothes, and I don’t want to give him Micha’s because of the smell,” she explained. 

     “Makes sense. I’ll see what I have. My brothers might have some stuff that’ll fit him. Why didn’t your boyfriend do anything about it?” he mumbled rudely. 

     “Ex-boyfriend,” Bliss whispered sadly.

     There was a few seconds of silence. “Shit. I’m sorry, kid.” 

     Bliss sighed. “It turns out he’s a stupid Beta.” 

     “Hey!” Spike barked. “We’re not all manipulative.” 

     “Sorry, Spike. It’s just...it’s hard,” Bliss breathed. She felt the hot prickle of tears on her waterlines. 

     Micha walked towards the phone and held out his hand. “Let me talk to him.” 

     “Tell your brother I don’t want to talk to him,” Spike joked. 

     Bliss pulled the phone from her mouth. “Spike doesn’t want to talk to you.”

     Micha grabbed the phone and stuck his tongue out at Bliss. She giggled and walked over to the kitchen counter, taking a seat at the place setting that had a glass of orange juice with it. 

     “Okay,” Micha said, replying to whatever Spike had said. “That’s fine. Like...6? But I gotta say, man, we don’t have all that much to eat.” 

     Bliss looked down at her eggs and started pushing them around with her fork. 

     “Okay, see you then.” Micha hung up the phone. “Spike is dropping some clothes off around 6.” 

     “Okay,” Bliss said. 

      Micha walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed the edges of it. He took a deep breath and then looked at Bliss. “Look, I know we’re helping Erie and everything, but I can’t afford to keep him around forever,” he said with a frown. 

     “He doesn’t have anywhere else to go,” Bliss hissed. 

     “I know, Bliss, but neither will we if I can’t pay the bills.” Micha attempted to keep his voice down. 

     “Do you want him back at the hotel? You know he’d end up doing something stupid with all the bad influences that are there.” 

     “I don’t  _ want _ him at the hotel,” Micha said. He lifted his hands and rubbed them over his face. “But it’s my job to take care of you. I’m just one person. I can only do so much.” 

     “I’ll get a job,” Bliss retaliated. 

     “Yeah, because another part time paycheck is going to do  _ so _ much.” A low growl escaped Micha’s throat. 

     Bliss squinted her eyes and gave him a brutal stare. “Stop being an ass, Micha. We’re not abandoning him like everyone else in his life has--” 

     Micha cleared his throat, and glanced up at Erie standing in the doorway to the kitchen. “Morning,” he said. 

     “Good morning,” Erie said softly. 

     “Erie!” Bliss said with a smile. “Please, eat some breakfast.” She shot Micha quick dirty look. 

     “Thanks,” Erie whispered. He slowly walked towards the kitchen and pulled himself up onto the chair. He began scooping the eggs into his mouth. “It’s been awhile since I’ve had food like this.” 

     “Well, get used to it,” Bliss said, unsure of herself. 


End file.
